Light in a Darkened World
by comando
Summary: In a world ruled by Evil and by Darkness, there is only one light.


**A.N.: This was for an English assignment, so it is a bit dumbed down, also it got a bit weak towards the end....  
Disclaimer: I Do Not Own DP**

Light in a Darkened World

Comando

1-14-10

Danielle was exhausted, so much so, that she could not keep it up any longer, with her silver hair flying every which way; she landed and hid behind a tree.

Luminescent green eyes searched frantically around her surroundings for her pursuer.

She wore a hazmat suit with a diagonal line separating black on her left side and white on her right, with a Black glove that went to her elbow on her right arm, and a white one of the same length on her left. Her suit was cut off, showing her midriff before going to her baggy track-like pants that had two white cut-like stripes on them. She also had Silver boots, most of which were covered by her pants.

"For a man in his fifties, he sure is committed…" she said gasping for air.

Danielle wasn't your average young adult, no; she was a rare phenomenon, one that only three people in the world were, a half-ghost.

In fact her flagitious pursuer was one of them as well. But she, still, was different from the other two. She was different from any human _and _ghost.

Danielle reverted to her human form; she had long raven black hair tied in a pony-tail with the bangs covering one eye. She also had a light blue hoodie and red caprice on.

"He's never gotten _this _angry before," she said as she snuck her way out of the Eerie Forrest Reserve, on her way to her 'Cousin', Daniel Fenton.

The next day, the light shone on the destruction that had been caused from over 10 years of Conflict, a conflict between the Resistance and the forced of the Plasmius Empire.

Plasmius was the name of the ruler of this hellish planet, which was once a green, living, and sprawling land. His full name was Vladimir Plasmius, but before that, by his human name, Vlad Masters.

How had one man taken over all of the world and most of the Ghost Zone so quickly? The answer is not in the amount of soldiers he had, but the type of soldiers.

Among his generals was the Weather ghost, Vortex, the Master of Technology, Nikolai Technus, The Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter, Skulker, among others.

But dwelling on the past is not a thing you should do when in a post-apocalyptic wasteland. The Resistance consisted of many former governments and ghosts, and these were among the few lights of hope that shone around this darkened world.

The leader of the local Resistance force, Daniel Fenton, the second half ghost, Danielle being the third, it was in his hands that the locals entrusted him with the leadership and responsibility to recapture Amity Park, Illinois.

There was only one slight problem; this was the Capital of Plasmius's empire, and thus had the main garrison of his military.

"Okay, raiders, tonight we're going to go in deep and hard," Danny started as he showed a map of Amity Park, "Tucker, Sam, and Box ghost, you three will flank the Mayor's Mansion from the East," He explained as the three nodded their heads, "Desiree, Pandora, and Frostbite you all will be with me on the direct attack."

"As usual Pandora's and Frostbite's militias' will attack from the West and South, respectively." He explained the tactic they used to gain the current building with.

The current building, which was basically their main headquarters, was the old Fentonworks building, with a few…attachments. These attachments included a Barracks, hospital, PX, and Bunker.

Suddenly there was a loud commotion outside, "Hey, we got another refugee here!" A ghost yelled, who sounded a lot like Defender Icenail, one of the Far Frozen.

The door opened and a young woman, clearly in her early to mid twenties stood there, her rain soaked raven hair hung into her face, breathing hard from running, and severly wet clothes.

Suddenly she smiled, "Danny…finally, I made it…" She said in short breaths walking closer to her 'Cousin'.

"D… Dani? But how, Walker said he eliminated you at his jail _years_ ago!" He exclaimed, embracing here in a tight hug.

"Great one, I am sorry to break the reunion but, may I ask, who this young girl is?" Frostbite said with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, sorry guys," Danny said sheepishly, "This is my clone, Danielle." Danny said, putting an arm around her shoulders as she waved to everyone in the room.

"Ok, so now that Dani is here, we have a new general, one that should almost be as powerful as me…but first, let me see your skills…" Danny said before beckoning her to follow him to what appeared to be a Training Area.

The immense training area looked like a huge circular football field with a makeshift target range in the center and a track around the edges, many of the walls appeared to be made of scrap metal and plywood.

"First," Danny started, "let's test your speed, so just fly around the circle a few times until you get to your top speed."

Danielle nodded and proceeded to change back into her Ghost Form before fly around the track reaching a top speed of 145 MPH, but she suddenly poured energy to the bottom of her boots jumping here to an astonishing 1,500 MPH, exceeding the speed of sound!

Danny was awestruck so much so that when she finally landed he stumbled with his words a little bit, "O…okay…well, let's check everything else out, now have you ever done a Ghostly Wail?" he questioned her.

"You mean a Blazing Banshee Screech?" She asked, which got Danny thinking 'Blazing_…okay I can understand Banshee Screech, but _blazing?'

"Would you care to Demonstrate?" Danny asked, and with that Danielle created a visible sound wave with her voice, which was red instead of Danny's Green, but he soon understood why blazing, when it touched a tree, it vaporized it instantly.

"Wow, for being two years younger than me…that's amazing." He said blinking with amazement.

Danny cleared his throat, "Okay so, do you have any other unknown powers I should know about?" He asked.

Dani thought for a minute before she smiled and set her hand afire with a white flame, "I call it my Phantom Phosphorus," She said with a chuckle.

"Okay, so I think we are all set. So Danielle if you would accompany Frostbite, Pandora, ad Desiree with us into battle?" He requested, although he knew the answer from her smirk.

The loudspeaker came on and a voice that sounded like Valerie Gray come on, "Attention all Resistance members, Prepare for the attack, and move in on all your positions, this may get interesting!"

The Fenton Assault Vehicle, The Specter Speeder, and the numerous ghosts sped to get into position for the attack.

"Allies, friends, and families," Danny said over the loudspeaker whilst the home guard marched into place as the Attacking battalion left, "This may be many of our last missions, and I, Danny Phantom would like to say that my prayers are with you all as I will be attacking from a different Direction, may God have mercy on Vlad's soul."

After the speech Frostbite, Danielle, Danny, and Desiree flew over to the mansion, "Good luck cousin, may we crush this little cockroach from the plain of existence." Danielle said, clearly revenge on her mind.

"Especially after he nearly melted me down, and most especially what he did to everyone of this world.

Once they got into position, Danny pulled out a whistle, and when it was dead quiet, blew it as hard as he could, signaling the attack. Ecto-Artillery rained down on the mansion, Ecto-Rifles went off every where to and fro.

The Phantoms charged into the battle, defeating the weak skeletal Army with little force. Everything seemed easy, that is, until he came in.

"YOU DARE TRY TO DEFEAT _ME_!?" Vlad bellowed as he walked slowly down the stairs, grabbing a Far Frozen by the neck and breaking it easily (*NOTE* Far Frozen are large, Yeti like creatures).

"I WILL SHOW YOU NO MERCY, NO SURRENDER, NO LIFE SHALL BE PRESENT WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU!" He yelled across the battlefield.

Suddenly he spotted Danielle and Danny, "You…you insolent… little… pieces… of CHEESE!" He yelled as he rushed over to them.

He grabbed Danielle by the pony-tail and pulled her down before putting his hand in her face and charging an Ecto-blast, but Danielle brought her feet up to his chest and blasted him away.

Danny and Danielle sprinted at him and charged up dual Ecto-blasts before shoving them into his stomach blasting him further and into a wall.

Vlad got back up and mercilessly shot Ecto-blasts at them not missing one shot.

The battle continued for hours until, "TIMEOUT!" A voice bellowed throughout the battlefield before everything flowed to a stop.

A Blue ghost with red eyes and a lightning scar under his left eye appeared with a purple cloak and staff.

He proceeded to float over to Dani and Danny and place medallions around their necks.

Both were shocked when they awoke, but after seeing Clockwork, Danny was the only one relieved, as Danielle did not know him.

"Danny….Dani," He said to both, "As you both know, your armies are depleted, and you are at a stalemate, I know I generally am neutral, I will reset time to where you can come up with a more efficient plan."

"Sounds good to me, I don't like being pummeled," Danny said before Clockwork pressed the button on top of his staff and they were back to a few hours earlier, and they were in the planning room.


End file.
